


comfort

by fraudulentzodiacs



Series: love in the bubble [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, i am bitter about tonight's game, this is my working out my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: The goal horn sounds, and Tyler’s on the bench, and he snaps his stick in two in anger. That call was bullshit, and he refuses to watch as Tampa Bay celebrates. Instead, he watches Jamie skate across the ice, his eyes low, but Tyler’s known Jamie long enough to know heartbroken Jamie Benn when he sees it.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: love in the bubble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920076
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I am so mad about tonight's game that I almost took out the word bolts from this fic lmao.

The goal horn sounds, and Tyler’s on the bench, and he snaps his stick in two in anger. That call was _bullshit_ , and he refuses to watch as Tampa Bay celebrates. Instead, he watches Jamie skate across the ice, his eyes low, but Tyler’s known Jamie long enough to know heartbroken Jamie Benn when he sees it. He tries to draw Jamie’s attention, but he refuses to look at him – at anyone – as he stomps down the tunnel back to the locker room. Tyler follows, the rest of the team follows, but they’re eerily silent.

They strip off their gear, and Tyler’s stall is across the room from Jamie’s but all he wants is to be near his…boyfriend? Partner? They haven’t talked about it, have been saying ‘when it’s done’ for weeks, but Tyler, he _loves_ Jamie and right now all he wants is to comfort the man he loves.

Bones gives a speech, and typically Jamie would too, but the room seems to know that he has nothing to say, so they just head to the showers. Jamie still won’t look at him, just stands under the hot stream with his head down. He’s the first one out, and when Tyler moves back into the locker room he’s already gone. Rads is waiting, presumably for him, and they walk down the long underground tunnel connecting the arena and the hotel together.

“Not his fault.” Rads finally breaks the silence when they’re about halfway across. “Bullshit call.”

“Yeah.” Tyler agrees. “But you know he’s not going to see it that way.”

“No, but you convince him.”

“Rads-“

“You know him better than anyone, Seggy. He trust you.” Tyler watches as Rads’ eyes flicker around the tunnel, as if he was making sure that they’re alone. “He love you.”

Tyler freezes, every muscle in his body tense. “Alex-“

“I know, I know, big secret.” Rads waves him off. “You think team is stupid but we’re not. We see, and it’s good. Good for both of you, good for team.”

Tyler wants to deny it, wants to tell Rads that he’s wrong, but he’s so _tired_. “You think so?”

“Yes. So, you go to him, get through to him, because we need him tomorrow if we’re going to win this.”

They’re silent the rest of the way, up the elevator to their floor, and instead of turning right to head down the hallway that holds both his and Rads’ rooms he heads left toward Jamie’s.

He hovers in front of Jamie’s door, questioning whether he should even knock. As close as they are, as much as Tyler loves him, he knows Jamie and he’ll either accept Tyler’s presence or shut him out. Worse, he won’t even let Tyler in the room. He’s half-convinced to turn around and go to his room when the door in front of him opens.

“Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?” Jamie turns and heads back into the room, and Tyler has to kick his foot out to stop the door from closing on him. He slips in, and bolts the door closed behind him. Jamie’s stretched out on the bed, hands on his stomach as he stares blankly at the television that isn’t even on. Tyler toes off his shoes and strips off the flannel he’s wearing, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans as he climbs into the bed. He considers leaving some space between them briefly, but instead he settles halfway up the bed and drops his head on Jamie’s hands, nudging until Jamie gets the idea and moves them so Tyler can rest his head on Jamie’s stomach. Jamie’s tense, and Tyler thinks that he’s going to push him away for a long moment, but then he drops a hand in Tyler’s curls and Tyler lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Jamie runs his fingers through Tyler’s damp hair, and Tyler wants to speak, feels the urge itching underneath his skin. But he also knows that if he waits long enough, Jamie will talk when he’s ready. He nuzzles his face against the soft fabric of Jamie’s t-shirt, breathes in the clean scent of him, the hint of detergent, and waits. He feels calmer like this, just being near Jamie, and he hopes that he’s having the same effect on him. Jamie’s fingers move down to the nape of his neck, then down the side and across his shoulder until the can glance across his collarbone and dip down underneath his shirt. Tyler shifts, just enough to give Jamie better access, and then lets Jamie tug him and maneuver him until he’s spread across Jamie’s chest, Jamie’s palm resting over his heart underneath his shirt.

“I cost us the game.”

“No, that was a bullshit call.”

“We keep taking stupid penalties.”

“We do, but that wasn’t one of them. This isn’t all on you, Jame.”

“We just…we’ve come so far. We’re so close.” Jamie’s voice is ragged, broken, and Tyler shifts again until he’s practically on top of Jamie, pressing his face into Jamie’s neck. Jamie lets him, twists his fingers in Tyler’s curls again and holds him there. Tyler presses soft kisses to Jamie’s skin, feels Jamie’s grip on him tighten and hold him in place. Finally, he pushes against Jamie’s hand enough that he can pull away enough to look Jamie in the eye. He looks wild, lost, sad, but when his eyes meet Tyler’s he also looks unbearably fond. Tyler reaches a hand up to scratch at Jamie’s scraggly playoff beard, out of control in a way that Tyler loves.

“We have come so far. Think about how we started this season, everything we went through. We’ve done more than anyone ever thought we could. I want this to be our year, I want this so badly for you I can taste it, but if we can’t…we’ll still have each other.” Tyler means for it to come out like a statement, but it ends more like a question. It seems to spark something in Jamie, though, because he hauls Tyler up and mashes their lips together. It’s messy, frantic, but it lights Tyler up from the inside. He whimpers against Jamie’s lips, scrabbles to hold on to Jamie’s shoulders, his neck, anything he can get his hands on.

“I love you.” He says between kisses. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“God.” Jamie gasps, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist and flipping them, pressing Tyler into the mattress. Tyler can feel Jamie growing hard against his thigh, and he has to fight every urge he has to grind against it. “You drive me crazy.”

Tyler wants to leer, wants to make some ridiculous innuendo, but instead he can only smile at this man with what he assumes is the goofiest look on his face. Jamie rubs his thumb along Tyler’s cheekbone, and Tyler sees the lines of tension loosen around his eyes as he stares down at Tyler.

“They can’t take what we’ve done away from us.” Tyler tells him. “They can’t take it away from _you_. And, at the end of it, I’ll still be here, and we’ll still be us.”

“We’ll still be us.” Jamie echoes, and drops down and kisses him again. He climbs off then, and Tyler’s only slightly disappointed until Jamie slips a hand underneath him and pulls Tyler back onto his chest. They still don’t turn the television on, they simply lay there in the silence. Tyler can feel himself drifting off, and her contemplates going back to his own room until Jamie reaches over to turn off the nightstand lamp and shifts them further down the bed.

“Stay?” He asks, and Tyler nods against his chest.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about hockey boys @[bennsseguin](https://bennsseguin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
